Opposites
by Goosefire
Summary: Opposites do attract in this story of fire and water. Rated T to be safe.


**OPPOSITES**

**by**

**GOOSEFIRE**

**A/N **Do opposites really attract? This story about the Planeteers shows two who could not be more different but somehow get together. What happens when you mix fire and water? A very steamy encounter. [Wheeler, Gi] And about time too.

She found him sitting on the beach with the tide rolling in. Mostly he chose to be by himself.

Today, she would work up the nerve to change that if it killed her.

She spoke his name softly, 'Wheeler?'

He spun around and saw her. 'Oh, hi Gi. What's up?'

'I have a question? Why chase Linka when we both know she won't give you the time of day?'

'Why? Is there somebody else I should chase?'

She held up her Ring as she said, 'They say opposites attract, Wheeler. What do you say?'

The Fire Planeteer took a long look at Gi just like she wanted. He was usually very calm, but for some reason, Gi made him nervous. 'What do you have in mind, Gi?'

'Let's go back to the huts and relax together.' 'Yours or mine?' he asked.

-He's nervous- thought Gi. -Maybe even excited.- 'You choose Wheeler.'

He rose up, dusted the sand from his pants and took her hand in his although he did see what appeared to be a smile on her lips.

They walked slowly to her hut. Gi was surprised; not that they were heading to her hut but that Wheeler was taking his time; she had never seen him lack for confidence ever.

Wheeler, apparently, was trying to be a gentleman including holding the door for her. Gi felt special just then, nobody held the door for her. Ever!

'She held her Water Ring in the palm of her hand. 'I don't know what to expect, but in case I say "Water" I don't want to set off my Ring.' So saying, she put the Ring on her bureau.

'Uh, huh.' Wheeler followed suit and set his Fire Ring, what he considered the most destructive and dangerous, of all Rings on the bureau as well. 'Ok, Gi. What is really on your mind?' 'Not my mind! My heart! I consider Linka my friend, but I can't stand to see you chasing her when she could care less. What's wrong with me? Aren't I pretty enough? What is the line in that song? Come on baby, light my fire! We have plenty of privacy!' With that, she threw her arms around him and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Fortunately, he was strong enough to hold her. He was surprised she was doing this. 'What are you waiting for?' With that question, she planted a kiss on his lips, that was almost as hot as his Ring in terms of passion.

'Gi! We can't do this!' He yelled. 'Why not?' she asked. 'For starters we still have our clothes on.' 'I know how to fix that!' 'Is this what you want? Is this how you really want it? Don't you want some romance?' The beautiful eyes of the Water Planeteer started to shed tears as she lowered herself to the floor. She looked steadily at him and suddenly she started to shake. 'Gi? What is it?'

-I've ruined it all- she thought. -Now we aren't even friends. He will never respect me, let alone love me.- She was crying and shaking violently.

Through the tears she tried to speak: 'Wheeler...' She threw her arms around his neck again; this time not out of passion, but out of need for comfort. 'Please Wheeler. Please say we're still friends; I don't want to think of losing your friendship, even after this.'

'Listen Gi, not even Gaia could break us apart.' With that, he wrapped his arms around her letting her soak up whatever comfort he could give and also feeling her pain.

'I honestly don't understand Gi. What brought this on?' 'Wheeler...' a hiccup 'I've wanted you since Day 1 but you were chasing Linka. I decided I would do whatever it took for your attention. I admit: you surprised me, stopping me the way you did.' 'Really?!' the tone had some sarcasm and doubt. 'You would do anything?' 'Anything!' came the reply. 'Ok. First, blow your nose.' She did, and it took a bit to get clean. 'Next, do something about the tears. Those eyes are too pretty to be used for crying.' Wheeler smiled at her and she gave a small laugh. 'Next?' 'We put our Rings on.' Gi wondered where this was headed. 'Now what?' He held his hand. 'Take a walk with me me. Please?'

So they left her hut together, walking hand in hand in the moonlight. Gi knew she had not lost Wheeler's respect, and certainly she was doing what he asked. The 2 opposites went to the beach and bathed in the moonlight letting the wind and water fill their hearts and calm their spirits.


End file.
